


You're gonna be great, babybat.

by atzmatter



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: FUCK, I almsot cried making this, Other, i feel sick - Freeform, i love and hate the new 52 at the same time, imma miss you guys, kind of ooc in some places but i tired my best, poor bat brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5344385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atzmatter/pseuds/atzmatter





	You're gonna be great, babybat.

It was September of 2011, Damian and Dick sat next to each other in a chairs, in a completely white room - staring at the door with sad looks. Damian was in his Robin uniform, Dick in his Batman one. The silence was intense and neither of them were fond of it. The New 52 reboot was just through that one single door and Damian was one of the very few characters that wasn’t getting rebooted - thus being able to move onto the comics with the New 52 characters.

“ The reboot is soon. You’re going to have to leave pretty soon, babybird.” Dick said, using Damian’s nickname. Said boy looked up from the ground to his older brother. He nodded, feeling the gut wrenching feeling in his stomach. Richard saw the anxiety and sadness in his eyes, things he’d barely, if ever, seen in the younger one. He slinked an arm around the smaller one’s shoulders, attempting to comfort him. “ Hey… You’re going to be able to see Dad, though. I heard he’s alive in the reboot. And… it’s not like I’m leaving forever. There’s a New 52 Nightwing.” He said, the sadness in his voice. He knew when he brought up the fact that Damian’s gonna be able to see Bruce again, he remembered that he wasn’t. Though it upset him, he was happy for Dami at the same time.

The happiness stopped abruptly when he heard Damian whimper. Looking at Damian he noticed that the young boy had his head bowed and had tearing leaking down his cheeks. Dick attempted again to reassure him. “ Hey, I’m still gonna be there, just-” He stopped mid sentence when Damian stood up, an angry look with more tears streaming down his face.

“ Just he’s not going to be you! I don’t care if he’s gonna be “the same ole’ Dick Grayson” I’ve come to know! He’s not YOU!” His voice went from booming to a whisper. “ He never will be you.” Damian looked back down to the ground, using his palms to cover his face, more sobs escaping his throat.

Dick took his cowl off his face and got on one knee, wrapping his arms around his littlest brother. Damian hugged his back, crying into his hair.

“ I know, Dami, I know. I know he won’t have the same memory of you and I and all of the things that happened. He won’t understand what it was like to lose Bruce and become the Batman. He won’t understand what it was like to help Tim after he lost Kon and Bart and Stephanie. None of them will and I-I’m…” Dick finally noticed the tears streaming down his cheeks too until he felt Damian wipe some of them away. He was rambling, upset about losing Damian too. He smiled sadly through his pain. “ I’m sorry, babybat. But you’re stronger than me. Than a lot of people really. You’re gonna be okay. You’re gonna grow up and you’re gonna do good things. You’re gonna save people and you’re gonna be the best Robin that any of us could’ve been. You’re gonna still be the stubborn and loud mouthed Dami you’ve always been but you’re always gonna be our stubborn and loud mouthed Dami.”

Damian smiled back, with pain in his strained voice. “ You better not forget me, Grayson.” Dick ruffled his hair. “ A big brother never forgets his little brothers.” As they parted from their hug, the door opened and the person Dick swore he’d never see again walked through.

“ Damian.” His voice was the same, the voice neither of them could forget. Damian turned around. “ Father…” He said, a little awe-struck. It’d been too long since he last saw him. Richard stared at Bruce. Damian looked back at Dick, noticing two other people coming from the foggy white from behind Dick.

“ Hey Dami, leaving so soon.” Jason.

“ This is probably the last time we’re gonna see each other so… Let’s not try to kill each other for a second?” Tim.

Damian smirked. “ Sure, Drake.”

The four all got in a group hug. Hell, even Jason was feeling sentimental. When they let go from the hug, They all looked back at the Batman from the New 52. It wasn’t their Bruce, but it was as close as they were ever gonna get to seeing him one last time.

“ Hey Dad.” Dick said, his voice slightly strained. The rebooted Bruce took off his cowl, smiling at his sons. He walked to the group and placed his arms around their shoulders. “ How have you boys been holding up?” He asked. “ Pretty well… We all miss the you here but we’re glad you got to come back in this reboot.” Tim replied. Bruce’s smile evolved almost into a frown when remembering hearing that he had died before the New 52.

On that note, he brought them all into one group hug once more, before lightly taking Damian and leading them to the door with the big sign that read “ REBOOT” on it, above the door. Bruce opened it and just as they were about to leave, Damian turned back one last time.

He waved to the three, smiling, before turning back to his Father and walking into the New 52 - white light shining on the two as they walked through and the door closing and then disappearing into the rest of the wall.

Dick felt sick again, he felt like he was gonna cry again even. He walked back to the chairs and took a seat, setting his head in his palms. Jason stared at where the door was, along with Tim. “ So they’re really gone, huh?” Jason said, emptiness in his voice - which was strange for him.

Tim nodded, almost absent-mindedly. “ Yeah.” Dick’s voice cracked, as he once again on the verge of tears. Though he didn’t look like it most of the time, Dick could be a very sensitive person when it came to family especially.

“ It feels like he just died and passed on to the light, doesn’t it?” Tim said, sadness clear in his voice. “ Or am I the only one?” Jason snapped out of his trance on the door, shaking his head. “ Nah, it feels like that.”

Dick got up, wiping his tears as he pulled up the cowl back onto his face. He composed himself as he got his brother’s attention. “ It does… But we’re never going to get him back and we just have to move on, alright? We may not be around anymore but we’re still in this world, and since we’re still here, we still have to fight the crime.” Jason and Tim nodded at their older brother - Tim pulling on his cowl too and Jason putting on his red helmet.

  
“ Let’s do this.” Red Hood said, as the three of them left the white room through the door on the opposite side of the room from the reboot door. 


End file.
